


I'm Sorry Jon

by The Founding Father Of Jon Arbuckle (OhNoMyEdge)



Series: The Gorefield Timeline [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Anyway yeah - yandere Gorefield, Don't @ Me, Garfield is a tsundere and Gorefield is a yandere, Gorfield kills everyone, I'm part of the Jon protection squad, M/M, poor Jon - Freeform, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/The%20Founding%20Father%20Of%20Jon%20Arbuckle
Summary: "It's only us in the universe now Jon, you can finally be mine."





	I'm Sorry Jon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a warning - Jon has slight suicidal thoughts in this, just thought I'd tell you.

Reality was torn around Jon. Everything was messed up, nothing was the same. Jon didn't know why he was still alive, everyone else was either killed by Gorefield or by the tear in reality. Oh, yeah Gorefield. Jon had almost pushed the demonic cat from his mind. Garfield had murdered everyone and was now dubbed Gorefield. The strangest thing was that he had killed everyone but Jon, Jon wanted to know why he did this, he wanted to know what he did to keep himself alive.

Jon was dangling his legs over the edge of a cliff that led to darkness. How far down was it? Would the fall kill him? Jon had contemplated killing himself but he never actually did it. He wasn't a coward, he just feared that death would only put him in a worse place. But now, what could be worse than this? Maybe a few things like complete loneliness, but the list was small. Jon was considering it, but he knew that he wouldn't do it. Maybe he was a coward...

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he knew too well.

_"Jon, there you are!" _Gorefield...

Jon sighed and turned to his right. Gorefield sat next to him, his mounds of flesh and tendrils curled around Jon in a form of a hug. Jon stared up at Gorefield's eyes and, after some hesitation, accepted the hug.

"Hello Gorefield," Jon wrapped his arms around Gorefield's bubbling and and bulbous form. Gorefield's body felt strange and unnatural, like when you put your hand on the outside of a jacuzzi and feel the bubbles rippling the water from outside. Usually it would make Jon feel uncomfortable, but now he didn't really care.

_"Oh please Jon, you don't have to greet me with such a name. I'm still Garfield," _Gorefield (not Garfield, never Garfield) smiled a wide but loving smile. It made Jon feel a mix of love and disgust. Yeah, love... He did still love Gorefield, even after all of this. Gorefield was still his cat and he could never bring himself to hate him. That doesn't mean that he wasn't disgusted by him though.

Gorefield, still hugging Jon tightly, looked ahead over the cliff edge and spoke, _"Do you like the world I created for you? I made it interesting and inspiring, with you being an artist and all. I personally think it's some of my best work."_

Jon nodded and looked over everything, he had to admit, it did look nice. It reminded him of a book he read as a child, but that book was a more happy and magical adventure, this wasn't like that. 

_"I haven't seen you all day Jon, what have you been doing?" _Gorefield's voice was sickly sweet when he addressed Jon, it made Jon feel uncomfortable. 

"I was just thinking,"

Gorefield's hands emerged from his body and joined the flesh and tendrils that wrapped around Jon, _"About?"_

Jon decided to just come out and say it, "Why am I still alive Gor-Garfield?"

_"Well Jon," _Gorefield released Jon and put both of his grossly humanoid hands on Jon's face, _"I've been waiting to tell you this but now you've asked I feel like I'm finally ready. I love you Jon, I love you more than life itself. You were the angel that convinced me that love exists on the wide scale of the universe. You've made this ancient beast happy and I wish to make you happy as well."_

Jon looked at Gorefield with wide eyes and felt heat rise to his face. Love? No one had loved him in a long time, it made him feel happy. But that happiness was crushed as soon as he realised something.

"But... Why did you kill everyone?"

Gorefield laughed, _"Jon I couldn't just let anyone come in between us. Anybody else couldn't even give you half of what you deserve. I want the best for you Jon, I couldn't let those humans corrupt you, they don't deserve you. Nobody deserves you, Jon."_

"What makes you think you deserve me then?"

_"I don't, I know I don't deserve you. But I'm the only one that can give you what you want, I'm the one that's best for you. We were destined to be together, do you know that?"_

Jon thought for a minute. It could be possible that some strange force made it his destiny to be in a relationship with his cat. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing he heard.

_"Can I ask you a question?" _Gorefield grabbed Jon's hands.

"...sure."

_"Do you love me in the way I love you?"_

Jon stayed silent for a while, did he love Gorefield? In what way did he mean? He knew Gorefield loved him romantically but did he love him in other ways. That made a number of images appear in Jon's head that he did not want to see. He hoped it was only romantically. He didn't know if he loved Gorefield but he didn't want to say that he didn't know because he didn't want to piss him off. God this was tiring. What Jon would give to just be alone in his bed, he would sleep for a long time.

_"Jon?"_

Right yeah... Jon could lie but he wasn't a very good liar so the truth was probably the safest bet. If Gorefield really loved him then no harm would come to him, right?

"I-I don't know? I mean I do love you but I don't know... I'm sorry, this is all very weird and overwhelming, I haven't had time to think about my feelings recently."

Gorefield put one of his hands on Jon's face, using his thumb to rub some dirt off it.

_"That's okay Jon. I know this is all so much, maybe even too much. I didn't mean to come off that strong, I'm sorry Jon. Don't worry though, you will have a lot of time to think of an answer, and I will wait patiently for it no matter what that answer is," _Jon didn't try to stop the smile that broke out on his face, _"But I have something to help you decide on your answer."_

Jon was about to ask what that was when he was interrupted by Gorefield kissing him, it was a slow and loving kiss one that you would see in the movies. Jon put his arms around Gorefield and kissed him back, partially out of fear and partially out of love. The kiss lasted a while before Gorefield pulled away.

_"I hoped you enjoyed that Jon. Now, I made you some lasagna, why don't we go and eat? Come on I set up a real nice place for us to eat." _Gorefield moved away from the cliff and towards a cobble path.

Jon stood up and looked back at the cliff edge. Lasagna sounded better, plus he needed to think. He walked beside Gorefield, who promptly took his hand in his own, and headed to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> You can try to pry my hands away from this ship, but it wont work.


End file.
